Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an electrical-machine housing and a power converter.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-49182 discloses an inverter that includes a chassis provided with a control circuit in the chassis. A through hole penetrates the chassis, and a plurality of cables are introduced through the through hole and connected with the control circuit.